Bis Sister Is Always Watching
by Allatunji
Summary: What happens when you get jumped by a big daddy, a splicer, and a Big Sister all in the same day? Something Unexpected. Cover image from the Bioshock wikia


You ever actually tried to take one of those big guys' suits off before? Yeah me neither, that was until I found myself being chased by a Big Sister…

Actually there's more to it than that. Rewind about two weeks ago, back to when she started following me.

It was a normal day in rapture, the screams of splicers echoed around the metallic walls and glass windows of the endless hallways, dimly lit by the flickering bulbs that desperately tried so hard to survive. Much like myself. Amongst the sound of screaming and occasional gunshot, footsteps… large footsteps and groaning. This was something not so bad but also not exactly good.

I was pulled back into reality from my walking daydream quite suddenly and ferociously when a giant hand covered in a tatty old glove lined with metal sprang into action like a jack-in-a box with its palm, spread eagle, hurtling straight into my chest… I flew like a bird if birds could fly backwards, and if flailing was considered flying.

I looked up to find a very angry and very protective Big daddy stood ready for a charge, spinning its drill momentarily. The thud emitted from the crash landing of this not so graceful bird echoed much like the footsteps and screaming, the only difference being that it was quickly replaced by a loud roar from the giant beast which stood before me.

Fear had never prevailed as much as it had right now.

The dark and moist coffin of which I called home would finally have its nails hammered shut for good, many times I had encountered death at my doorstep and passed him of as an insurance salesman. This time he was going to force me to buy, and I would have no choice but to accept his options. I tensed up and readied myself for the sour embrace of cold hard steel rotating at around three thousand revolutions per minute hoping that somehow, even the smallest chance, death would come quickly.

But there was nothing, only the feeling of wet jeans and a heart pulsing at a beat much too fast for any human to handle. My chest was throbbing to the beat of my heart but not from the palm of the immortal, oh no, it was adrenalin and feeling of being alive. I quickly bolted up onto my feet and began to sprint towards the behemoth, but I was struck down yet again by a much softer blow landing face first into a puddle of murky and metallic smelling rust water.

But to the towering beast that lumbered before me, this was anything but soft… and I was its prey. The tank on legs began its retreat from the predator which stood over me, protecting its hunt from any other possible predators, sweeping up the child whom it had sworn protection over on its way. The child laughed at this notion of running away shouting remarks from atop its lumbering shoulders.

"You're so silly mister bubbles!" Followed by child's laughter

Those children had no fear…

I tried to get up but the immense pressure on my spin held me pinned to the damp ground, a puddle worked as a makeshift mirror to see what creature had subdued me to such extent. Like a puppy obeying its master.

And my suspicions were answered with unholy choir, it was indeed one of the most fearful creatures to roam raptures shadows. Big Sisters. Some spoke and some screamed, the screaming ones were usually the better ones. Less patronising in their ways.

I felt the pressure ease up from my back after a couple of seconds, but I was still unable to get off the ground.

"Having trouble little one?" A feminine voice tormented "Maybe you're just not man enough"

I sighed heavily. This was the kind of Sister you didn't really want to indulge in conversation with.

Her foot began to press into my spine, enough to cause discomfort but no pain. I could sense her slowly creeping down onto my body until she was almost kneeling with one leg on my back, a hand stretched from over my head to the ground directly in front of my face braced against the floor.

Shortly after bracing herself a small circle began to creep into my vision, a small red circle, one which was attached to the helmet of the Big Sister. She chuckled softly.

"You are quite a mucky one aren't you?" She tilted her head slightly "Quite a handsome as well, little one" She raised her hand to her helmet and chuckled again, this time bobbing as she did.

I wasn't sure how to feel about my current situation, a Big Sister was sat on my back whilst playing with me, it was a mix of fear and confusion.

"What?" I spoke out from under the predators grip "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing really" She began moving around softly on my back like a cat trying to sneak around a sleeping house in hunt of a mouse "I just thought I would play" I could feel her body sway from left to right as if she were a rocking ship on mellow waters. "What do you want?" She asked back, slowly leaning in close to the side of my head, softly resting her head on my shoulder like a rosebud against a balloon.

This time I could twist my face to meet hers almost nose to metal, as if we were about to begin a passionate embrace in which we would become one with one-another and engage in explicit actions until morning dew settled on fresh grass in the crisp winter morning to which we would lay and cuddle reminiscing about the night before, except for the whole suit thing.

"Quite intimate huh?" She teased, giggling softly after the statement, her whole body bobbed to her laugh "Ooo, What do you think others would think if they saw us like this?" She became audibly excited whilst returning to her cross legged sit, like a puppy that had figured out how to play ball or finally knew who the good boy was.

"Please get off me" I groaned.

"Not yet" her reply was quick and full of enthusiasm "You make a good chair" she softly patted my back as if rewarding a dog for its obedience.

I was done being played with by this Sister, not out of anger or fear but more out of boredom… I had better things to do with my time. I pushed myself up with all the force I could muster within my upper body before bringing my feet in to meet at a crouch. I felt the presence of a well-balanced figure reside on the slant of my back like snow that stuck to roofing despite the gale-force winds, she was good at this… real good.

"Ready yourself" I pre-warned the curled up ball on my back.

"Ready!" It responded cheerfully.

I prepared in my crouched state for the sprint that would follow, springing up to my feet expecting to hear a thud followed by a screech but I was mistaken. The Big Sister had adjusted herself to be able to softly swing her legs around my waist holding herself tight to my body whilst her arms help my shoulders captive.

"I said ready" She chuckled, changing her grip on my shoulders from falcon to soft kitty cat. "But I honestly didn't expect this, You look pretty scrawny" She muttered whilst returning her head to my shoulder, this time she was resting the padded part of her helmet on my shoulder instead of the spiky bolts. The glow of her helmets visor was just within my field of vision, like a red hue that would follow me where ever I went.

Suddenly her arm shot up and pointer forwards

"Onward noble steed" She exclaimed laughing out loud like she had just heard the world's most amusing joke whilst softly tapping the back of my leg.

"Hey, Cut that out" I snapped back at her quickly

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do if I don't huh?" She teasingly held her palm inches away from the area she had originally been patting "You gunna spank me huh?" She teased again

"Y-yeah" I had to hold my resolve "That's exactly what I'm going to do" I said keeping a stone facial expression on my face like a brick wall.

She lightly tapped my leg.

"I believe you owe me something" She whispered into my ear following up with another signature giggle. "Here, lemme help you out a little" She reached her hand over to mine and grasped it firmly like a clamp before ragging it to her rear placing it firmly on her ass.

"Ok and now you just gotta spank it" She wiggled her butt whilst giggling on my shoulder "You can go as hard as you like" she whispered seductively into my ear before again doing her giggle.

It was cute at first but now it was just annoying.

"Fine" I pulled my hand away from her rear and began to increase the gap between my palm and her butt, readying my spank. "But wouldn't it be easier if you were on my knee?" I said hoping it would make her consider moving from my back, at which point I could escape.

She was silent for a few seconds.

"Ok, let's go to your house where we can be in private" she said whilst pulling herself tight against my back like a baby would with a mother or a teddy.

"Woah wait, not at mi-"  
"Then right here" She chirped at me from my shoulder audibly rearing to go. "I don't mind"

"And why is it so important?" I asked with annoyance on my breath.

"Because I'm having fun" She poked at my cheek with every word she uttered taking small pauses between them. "And I'm sure you're enjoying being with such a voluptuous and charismatic woman like myself" She said whilst rubbing her chest against my back.

Like I said, a lot less problems with the ones that just scream then run.

I swiftly raised my hand behind me and swung it down to connect with her butt making a sharp sound almost like a whip crack followed by a quick high pitched squeal, her whole body clamped around mine like a spider that had caught a fly. Her hands formed fists that tugged at my shirt whilst her legs dug into my waist before shortly relaxing as she took a deep breath.

"That was unexpected" She said wincing behind her words "I like unexpected" She whispered.

"So now will you please let me go?" I asked resting my hand on her leg "Or am I your hostage forever now?" I regretted the words as they left my mouth.

"You would really do that for me?" She said mockingly whilst pressing her fingertips to her chest "I'm truly flattered but I don't take hostages, little one" She continued to mock "Slaves however" She giggled softly.

"Hey now" I replied.

"Don't worry about a thing, Il let you share my bed ok" She giggled whilst patting my head.

I sighed deeply knowing that this Sister was probably going to continue to toy with me for the most part of my life. I guess there could be a good side to it but I fail to currently see that.

The big sister finally finished laughing and climbed down from my back before circling to my front but not like a lioness that was hunting wilder beast, no, she just casually skipped like a child in a park to my front before leaning forward with her hands behind her back.

"Guess I'll be seeing you around then, little one" She tilted her head as she said little one and giggled softly to herself. This time I could see her properly and honestly, it was kinda cute.

She left into the shadows, like an alley cat jumping between fences at midnight, before I could even respond to her.

And what did she mean by 'Seeing me around?'

I brushed myself off and continued my soggy and cold walk home. If I jogged then I would reach my room within the next thirty minutes, twenty if I tried hard enough. I left my position at a brisk pace making sure to keep out of anyone's and everyone's business. That is how you survive in this world. Also guns.

It was roughly thirteen minutes into my peaceful jog that I realised I was being hunted yet again. Some crazy splicer drugged up on Adam had been chasing me from the shadows for the past ten minutes. Probably was waiting for that Big Sister to leave me alone.

I came to a quick halt only to hear the echo of another man's footsteps feet away from me. Like a needle in a haystack that was on fire under a giant magnet, a sore thumb.

His breathing was ragged to the point of wheezing, probably from all the drugs he had been taking or maybe from the hole in his trachea that had been puncture with a pen cap after choking on pills three days earlier.

"Hands up buddy!" He yelled, his voice echoed a whisper from his second mouth "G-give me all your money" His voice shook with every step he took, an audible drip emitted from his person.

"You're hurt and afraid, put down the gun" I said softly, slowly turning my head to catch a glimpse of his face

"I said do it!" His voice was rougher than the hangover I woke up with a week before. "J-Just fucking do it you shit!" He was desperate.

"Ok, I get it" I reached down into my pocket to pull out an empty wallet "Sorry bud, I don't carry cash on Thursdays" His snorts of anger were obvious

"Bullshit, everyone carries cash!" He yelled in frustration

"Not you though" I dropped my hands to my side and began my walk forwards.

He had made up his mind to nail me in the back of the head as soon as he had seen me, he was just waiting for the right time like an owl waits for nightfall, but it came as a surprise that the familiar sound of gunshots and the strong scent of gunpowder did not make an appearance.

It also came as a shock to find him gone when I turned back around. The only trace of his existence was the spots of blood from his body.

And a single shoe.

I felt relieved but on edge at the same time, there was very few reasons why people would disappear with almost no trace, no trace of him being there would have been better than just a shoe. It shows that there was a struggle which means pain. A lot of pain.

My pace increased and I reached my room faster than I had anticipated, my heart still somewhat racing from the encounter before.

The bolt made a loud 'Thunk' sound like a plate dropping into sand as I pulled it across my door, never leave your doors unlocked in rapture, the next noise came from my bedroom which surprised me as I was the only one with keys and access to my room.

So who the fuck was in my bed momma bear?

It was just my luck to find I had already loaded my revolver this morning before my delightful stroll which I handily left lying around on the table in the main room, of course there was no safety on it.

That was sarcasm.

The stroll was less than delightful.

I softly picked up the gun and gripped the handle as if it were a dear friend's hand whilst tiptoeing to the door which led to my room, it was open just by a few inches.

First the barrel then the rest, I slipped into my room quickly ready to fire at whatever was in there and low behold who do I see?

"Howdy little one" The chirpy voice sounded enthusiastic. "Miss me much?" She teased.

I lowered my gun for un-known reasons, this situation wasn't even close to right.

"Not really, Get out my room" I said smiling a fake toothy grin. I couldn't see it but I knew she was pouting jokingly.

"Daw, now that's no fun. Unless you're the kind of person who prefers being watched" Her voice turned to a giggle near the end. "And hey, I'm not exactly against the idea of experimenting either" her hand ran down her leg as she adjusted her pose on the bed.

"Just please get off my bed" I walked over to my dresser to softly place my gun down.

"Or you could get on" she said patting the bed. "Or we could both get off" She giggled Sitting up on the bed "Hey maybe you'd like it, Just give it a try" She patted her lap in the very same way that she had patted my head only minutes before.

"How did you even get into my room?" I asked confused, leaning with my back against the dresser. "Seriously"

"A woman never reveals her secrets" She crawled to the edge of the bed shortly before placing a finger to her helmet. "Except to her lover" She tilted her head before quickly returning to her laying position with all the finesse of a feline.

I sighed long and hard before rubbing my eyes out of exhaustion.

"It's been a real long day lady, Could you please just let me sleep?" I was on the edge of begging. "It's gotta be close midnight" My watch glinted under the dim light.

"Sure let me just change" She said giggling to herself as she began to twist valves and unbuckle straps "Obviously you don't want me to be wearing all this now do ya?" her voice full of enthusiasm as usual.

"Wait that's not what I meant" I tried to intervene but she continued

Finally she was down to just her tight jumpsuit that was littered with different stains and tears. Her armoured pieces littered the bedroom floor along with her belted corset and shorts. She giggled softly before stretching at all different angles.

"You don't understand how good this feels" She flopped onto her back like a fish out of water, her helmet just missing the headboard of my bed. "Really takes the pressure of my boobs and butt" She laughed before resting her hand on her chest.

"Hey wanna give me a massage?" She propped herself up on her elbows from behind whilst her toes stretched in her jumpsuit.

"I want you to get off my bed" I continued to lean against my dresser growing tired of her games "At least tell me how you got in here"

She spun a key around her finger, the spare key to my door, like a planet circling a sun.

"Now about that massage" She giggled throwing the key to me before beginning to undo the rest of the straps on her jumpsuit.

I gave up trying to stop her. Using physical actions against her was useless, she could probably kill me quicker than any gun could, so I just let her carry on with her routine to see how far she was going to take it. And she took it pretty far.

She removed her helmet after undoing the straps to her suit, her hair flowed like a waterfall of shadows from her shoulders and pale neck, returning to her jumpsuit to reveal the surface of her pale breasts without revealing her nipples.

"How do they look hey?" She squeezed her breasts so they began to overflow from her jumpsuit like a jelly cup being squished. "Wanna rub em?" She bit her lower lip whilst raising her eyebrows momentarily as if to say 'Of course you do', her tongue coated her upper lip in a shiny coat of seduction.

It made her pale pink lips a darker shade of erotic, the light glinted of them like a wet countertop that had been oversaturated with a fresh sponge and soap water.

Her pale skin contrasted her now wet lips perfectly. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't feeling attraction towards her.

"You can stay tonight but you need to go first thing in the morning" I sighed my words giving into the temptation that was currently half dressed on my bed.

Temptations face was overcome with joy to the point of ecstasy. She leapt from the bed to the area of floor that was not littered with her clothing before clamping her arms around my shoulders, her head resting on my chest.

"Thank you so much, you won't regret this" She almost squeal with joy as she snuggled into my chest. A part of me felt happy.

But she was still incredibly dangerous, I shouldn't be letting my guard down do much.

"Now put your clothes back on" I said softly looking down at her head. "I'll sleep on the sofa in the main room so you can stay in here" Was my plan but I already knew that wasn't going to work.

"But your bed is so big, I'm sure we could both fit in it" She said whilst pulling me like a child pulls their parent to the toy store "Don't worry, I won't bite" She gave one final tug to throw me onto the bed before kneeling over me like a lioness ready to eat her meal.

"See, No problem" She smiled as she towered over me, her jumpsuit only just covering her breast.

I could only lay and look up at her as she pinned me down, again it seemed like she was immoveable. Her strength was something unknown to humans like myself.

"So what are you planning on doing to me?" I asked the lioness.

"Honestly, cuddling was on my mind" She shrugged. "Everything else was just for show" She giggled softly bringing her hand up to her mouth before sighing cheerfully "But if you do wanna see then I don't mind" She winked as she ran her hand down her chest softly pulling at her jumpsuit as she passed.

"Can I at least clean up a little beforehand? You did just kind of litter your suit all over my room" I said pointing towards her gear that was thrown around on the ground like scattered newspapers that had blown in the wind.

She looked around at all the pieces of her suit contemplating what to do next. "You've got a point, Il help" She climbed of my waist and began placing her suit pieces on the dresser, I helped out with a few of the smaller pieces that she had missed.

She skipped back to the bed, diving onto it with her cat like finesse, and started to remove the rest of her jumpsuit. I wasn't surprised to find that she didn't wear underwear.

"Do you want anything to wear?" I asked as I averted my gaze from her pale skin "Surely you don't just sleep naked"

"Well usually I would sleep in that" She pointed to the dismantled suit that rested on the dresser "But then again I don't usually sleep in beds neither" She giggled pulling the covers up to her chin like a new-born baby. "Though I'm sure you won't mind" She winked

"Nope, I'm sleeping on the sofa" I said, making my way to the door that was ajar. "Enjoy the bed" I grabbed the door handle and began twisting

"Wait so you're not going to sleep in here? She propped herself up by her elbows again, her face wore a coat of disappointment joined by a frown. "I'm completely fine with it you know" She tried reason. Reason was not her forte, nor her ally.

"Unfortunately, no, I don't sleep with complete strangers" I turned away to leave, a hand stopped me in my tracks like a vulture on a carcass.

"Sure I can't persuade you?" Her voice caressed my ear like smooth chocolate that covered marshmallows.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my forehead, considering my options. Honestly I wasn't fully against the idea of sleeping in the same bed as her but she shouldn't be in my home, let alone my bed. She could do anything whilst I was asleep and I would be defenceless. This could all be a giant ploy, after all I was pretty much a mouse in a vultures grip.

She sighed probably growing tired of waiting, I felt her presence loom over mine like she was ready to strike. I readied myself for the impact.

"I get that you're probably scared or frightened but I mean no harm. None of us do. But in this world we have to be frightening to get through right?" She leant her forehead on my back, her deadly presence became that of a lost puppy. "We Big Sister get lonely because of that… Usually I would have been shot earlier, I'm thankful that you didn't" Her paw caressed my arm the same way that loneliness caressed the depressed.

I placed my hand on hers, the white flag flew free from my head, it was soft and warm to the touch unlike what had been told by many before. Big Sisters were things of nightmares, they walked with no care for anyone except themselves and killed all that stood in their way, true predators.

Their skin void of all colour but white, littered with marks of war and dirt. But maybe all the information we had on them was wrong. Sure they were strong but maybe not completely emotionless, this one sure wasn't.

"And how can I actually trust anything you say?" The words left my mouth with a stale taste, it was harsh but she could be lying. "From everything I've heard, you guys are quite a force to be reckoned with"

"As true as it is, I wish it weren't. We can't live like normal people down here… Some of us barely live at all. Interactions with others are so limited because of the facade we have the keep up. I've been watching you for a while now, you're different. You don't dive into action nor have reason to. The shadows are your allies much like mine." Her words came with the smell of truth laced with emotion. "I felt I could actually be treated like a human with you" She continued.

"Just tonight" Her words got to me, made me jelly when I needed to be steel. "But nothing funny ok" I turned to meet her gaze, she was surprised for a second at the distance that wasn't between our lips. Two more inches and we would have been mistaken for something more.

Her surprise turned to an ecstatic smile that aimed for my shoulder, her embrace was heartfelt and emotional. No monster could achieve something so human. Nor would a monster have such a figure.

I couldn't stop myself from stroking the back of her head which soon became her back, her soft skin felt like snow under my rough palm. I was afraid of breaking the surface.

"Thank you for this" She spoke endearingly.

"Just tonight" I responded

She nodded softly before releasing me from her soft clamp, she returned to the bed and became engulfed in the cover leaving enough room to fit myself next to her. Her smile was something I had never seen in this unholy world.

I found myself closing the door to the main room shortly before removing my dirtied shirt and torn jeans, the weight that was carried from the day felt like it had all but disappeared the moment my clothing hit the ground. I stretched my limbs hearing the creaks and cracks from my bones all long my body, it felt good to release all the pent up stress.

She watched me with an interested look on her face, her eyes were gliding along my body feeling all the shapes, angles, and dips on my body, like a car buyer testing the product before making the transaction. And she was enjoying the ride.

A grin spread across her lips "Not so little huh" She giggled.

I wasn't strong or big but I was toned, I had muscles for my size but I didn't pack much of a punch hence the revolver. Like a kit car I got by from just showing my appearance, the rest just happened.

"Still got pinned by you" I chuckled back.

"And I'll pin you anytime" She winked through her giggle "Now you gunna come to bed or stand around in your shorts?"

Suddenly I was having fun.

I got the light switch and plunged the room into darkness, all except for the bedside lamp that was switched on by the current inhabitant of my bed, before making my way to the bed. The covers were already drawn back for me by yours truly. And yours truly was getting impatient.

"Hurry up, it's getting cold" She gestured with her index finger to the spot beside her like a command

"You chose not to wear anything" I sat on the side of the bed stretching my arms one last time before laying into the bed. Its soft embrace was welcoming after the events of the day.

But there was a second embrace which wasn't necessarily un-wanted but definitely something which was new. A pair of green eyes surrounded by darkened pale skin peered up at me from my chest like a bat in the night. Except she had no bloodlust towards me. And her hair long and black like oil covering her back, softly brushing her shoulder like a waterfall to my chest.

I found myself stroking her head and hair again, something about it was soothing and relaxing, I couldn't stop myself.

"You keep doing that and I might not leave" She giggled softly, closing her eyes. "Just kidding" She smiled whilst slowly falling into a deep slumber.

I stayed awake for a few minutes looking at her pale face, her features outlined by the dim light of the lamp like creased paper. Her soft breath matched her body's movements as she slept peacefully, the shared heat made for a pleasant night sleep.

And it really was a good night's sleep.

I woke up to the sight of a grown woman drooling on my chest, her hair caught up in the chaotic serenity of her life, but she looked happy. I felt my eyes closing back on themselves despite being wide awake, maybe I overslept. Checking the time revealed that I had only been asleep for around two hours.

It was Two Twenty-Five in the morning.

I had only just noticed the flickering of the bulb in the corner as the life in it slowly left. I reached over slowly trying not to disturb the peace, which was currently drooling on my chest, but knocked the bedside table accidentally. The thud echoed around the room.

Peace finally was broken and awake. Slowly to begin with.

She began with a sloppy yawn and an outstretched arm, the other was stuck between me and her. Next she wiped her eyes, spreading her drool across my chest, before blinking rapidly to focus her vision.

She took a couple of seconds to adjust herself before realising where she was.

The first thing she spotted was the drool.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" She looked genuinely worried. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Well you were asleep, and I don't care about it that much" I said calmly with my head back on the pillow, eyes slowly closing.

"Oh… Well let me at least do this" I felt her moving around in the bed and then over me almost like she was riding a horse. A quick peek revealed that she was reaching down for my shirt whilst kneeling over my waist. She pulled the shirt up and began cleaning the drool from my chest.

"You've got a little on your face too" I said mirroring the spot with my face.

She sat upright with a mix of surprise and confusion on her face, lifting the shirt to her mouth quickly after. "O-oh, Thank you" She muffled from behind the shirt which only just managed to cover her breast as it hung. "What time is it anyway?" She lowered the shirt to my chest using her hands to stay upright, visually drained.

"About Two Thirty" I tried not to stare at hear breasts too much. "Wanna go back to sleep?"

Her body softly rocked back and forth whilst she gently nodded her head. "That would be nice" She whispered out of drowsiness, barely audible, before falling forwards onto me just missing my chin with her forehead. Her arms reached around me to the point of embrace.

I pulled the covers back over us as to keep the warmth in, her back felt pretty chilly to the touch. Her front on the other hand was pretty warm. This time I managed to turn off the light without hitting the table.

"Hey" she whispered into my neck.

"What?" I responded gently.

"You live alone right?" her tired voice softly inquired.

"Yeah, why?" I responded.

"Why the double bed?" She asked as she adjusted her head position.

"I like to spread out" I replied.

She stayed silent for a couple of seconds before shrugging.

"Makes sense, like when I finally get to take my suit of after a long day and walk around naked" her tried voice barely completed the sentence but the giggle came out fine. I understood what she was gunning for with that comparison.

"Yeah, I get what you mean" I whispered down to her.

"Mhm, it feels really good to be naked sometimes" She responded, shifting around on my body as she tried to get comfy again.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Just sore boobs" She responded changing her position to be face up. She pulled my hands over her body to rest on her stomach. I felt her stomach moving as she breathed, like a balloon inflating and deflating, it was calming.

"You're not the type to care much about privacy and stuff like that are you?" I asked laughing softly.

"Only with you" She said whilst softly stroking my hand. "But then again, I've only spoken with you".

"Well that's true" I chuckled softly "But why me" I inquired.

"Like I said before, you're different. It was no chance meeting." She replied smiling. "I've been watching you, remember" She reached her hand behind her head and poked my cheek playfully whilst giggling. "I think I made a right choice in choosing you though" She smiled as her hand glided down to my neck where her fingers met my nape, her caress was as gentle as a mothers touch but had seductive appeal.

Like a sultry vixen, she knows what's good.

I couldn't help but smile, it had been a long time since I had felt this relaxed.

Eventually her arm fell limp along with her body, it had been tense for a while now, as she fell back to sleep. I repositioned her hand to her stomach with her other as to make for a good night's sleep before getting comfy myself.

Well as comfortable as you can get with someone else laying on you. She wasn't even heavy nor did she look that strong. That's when my mind began to think; why was it so hard to get up earlier?

She had pinned me in a way that made it impossible for me to get up unless she wanted me to, but she wasn't exactly what I would call strong or heavy. And the suit wouldn't add that much weight to her from the way that they can seamlessly 'glide' in the air.

They were ridiculously acrobatic and flexible. But I was still curious.

Before I knew it I was running my hand along her abdomen and lower chest feeling for any sign of muscle or toning, and low behold there it was, faint muscle could be felt along her body. Maybe not enough to be seen maybe? I continued lower to her legs, they were soft but firm and also had muscle tone. It was making sense now.

I thought about continuing to feel her leg, my hand began to wander towards her inner thigh, but I stopped. There was a very fine line between safe and not safe that I didn't want to cross.

My hand returned to her stomach where my other hand was laying peacefully. Gently, it laid to rest.

"A very curious one aren't you, little one" She giggled softly. "Wanna tell me what you were planning?" She sounded indifferent in a teasing kind of way, hard to explain but I knew she wasn't upset.

"I honestly was just checking for muscle" There was no reason to lie. She giggled at this notion.

"Such an innocent one" She was still giggling softly. "I'm sure there was probably ulterior motives but, I'll let it slide. Next time I may have to punish you" She ran her fingers down my arm to my hand, turning it so that palm faced upwards, continuing to run her fingers along it.

"Or you could just ask" She winked up to me. "That's all you need to do, little one".

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I really was just checking for muscle" I glimpsed at the time, the clock read Three Forty-Seven. "I was confused at how you pinned me earlier"

"Pressure points" She said softly "That's all you need to bring a man to his knees, but there are other methods" She winked again before relaxing back into my body. "Maybe I'll show you one day"

I chuckled a little at the notion. But the idea wasn't unwelcome.

"Maybe" I mumbled, softly stroking her shoulder. She placed her hand on mine, softly gripping it.

I felt my eyes closing heavily, the day had exhausted me far more than I had anticipated.

Three Fifty AM.

I woke up with an itch on my chest and was surprised to find that my rough fingertips made contact with a scar that crossed my chest. The scar is a different story but, where was the woman who should have been laying on my chest?

She wasn't beside me and I could still see her armour on my dresser, which left one question in my mind.

What was burning?

I sat up and wiped my eyes, glancing at the clock as I did. Nine am on the dot. One final yawn before I got up and hurried into the main room to find a half-naked woman holding a glass of water above a small pan fire.

I sprang into action quickly grabbing her arm that held the water before dumping it back into the sink.

"What are you doing?" She was flustered and surprised.

I pulled the pan from the heat and threw an old rag over it, the flame surrendered to the rag and died out. Then the pan surrendered to the sink, cold water quelled any other worries.

"Don't use water on pan fires" I said calmly, leaning against the counter whilst I wrapped my hand in the wet rag "It's not a very smart idea" My hand was burnt and probably blistering already beneath the rag. The pain was bearable.

She caught on

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get you hurt" She was worried for no reason. "I just wanted to make breakfast as a thank you" She fumbled with her words.

"Don't worry about me, are you hurt?" I asked, looking along the surface of her body.

"No, at least I don't think so" Uncertainty was her answer

I examined her body quickly once more before my final conclusion.

"Good, let me get you something clean to wear though" I moved behind her and took off my shirt from yesterday, the one she was currently wearing, then moved back to my room.

I took the rag off my hand as soon as I entered the room, biting my lip through the pain as I did. A large portion of my hand had turned a blotchy red colour, some of it had already began to blister. She must have followed me in.

"I thought you said you weren't hurt!" She exclaimed, holding the elbow of my burn arm whilst she examined the wound. "Why did you lie?"

"Now I never said I wasn't hurt, I just said don't worry. Which you shouldn't" I continued calmly, pulling my arm back softly to re-wrap it in the rag. "I can handle this" I pointed to my scar "This was much worse"

It was the first time she had actually seen it by the look on her face, she was speechless. She ran her finger along the scar "I had no idea" She softly mumbled

"Didn't expect you to, not like we knew each other prior to now" I tied the rag off and went over to my dresser pulling out a clean shirt, passing it back to the now naked woman on my bed who was looking quite troubled.

"You ok?" I asked

Her gaze shot up at me "Yeah, I was just surprised" She paused "I couldn't feel it because of my hair last night" She finally took the shirt from my hand and put it on. It was long on her.

She stood up

"You wanna go to this place I know later?" Her face changed completely. Like all the worry had left her.

"Depends what the place is" My mood changed with hers "Am I going to get jumped?" I joked

She laughed softly wiping her eye. "Nope, not with me around" She winked. "You might like it" She said as she left the room, her hips swung as she walked away.

The place was probably some dive bar.

The time was Nine-Thirteen am. The throbbing pain, like needles, brought me back to reality.

I returned to the main room and ran my hand under the ice cold water, it was probably too late but it soothed the sharp pain like razors that dug into my bone. That was one of the good things about being down here though, the water maintained a frosty cool temperature to the point of condensation on faucets and water pipes.

Also meant that we had incredibly powerful water heaters to warm up showers, I can name a handful of dates that I've needed medical attention because of this detail.

I removed my hand from the waterfall of Alaska, prodding at the bigger boils whilst leaving the smaller ones alone, a couple popped into the sink whilst the others just leaked. They started to bleed. I knew there was some burn cream I could use as ointment in the cupboard above the sink, luckily it was still in date.

I winced at the pain as I applied the paste, wrapping my hand in clean bandages afterwards. It felt better than leaving the burns out in the open.

I heard the bathroom door close as I finished up tying off the bandages.

She walked softly making no noise at all, placing her hand on the metal fruit basket that held refuge to an assortment of fruit. She picked an apple.

"Wax?" She asked, examining the apple's green and red surface closely.

"Nope, real" I felt a smile stretch across my face, it was hard to come by good food down here. Especially fruit. "I'm growing them somewhere secret" I boasted

"I know" She chuckled from behind the apple "I've seen it, and it's very impressive" the crunch of the apple in her mouth wasn't as surprising as what she had just said "I've been watching you remember, I know all of your secrets" She emphasised the word 'all' whilst winking.

I wanted to doubt her but something told me that she wasn't lying.

"If you say so" I began washing the burnt meat from the pan. "So what's this place you were talking about earlier?" I asked over the noise of the faucets waterfall that splashed of the pan like a rock into glass.

"You. Will. See." She spoke into my ear with her hands on my shoulders softly giggling afterwards. "But I'm sure you'll like it" Her words as soft as her body.

I laughed softly. "If you say so" I looked back to her, again our lips only inches away

She smiled "Good" I hear her feet hit the ground as if she had just jumped down from a higher surface, was she just climbing on me?

Dark spots on the bandages appeared from the splashback of the pan. Darker red marks also seeped through. The pain was easing up, or I was getting used to it. Both were viable.

I finished washing the burnt pan, Most of the flakes of black had been removed whilst a couple remained, I was probably going to have to find another one.

I turned around to place the pan on the counter to find the sneaky woman sat, still eating her apple.

"Hey" She waved a small wave.

"Hey" I responded, smiling softly. "You were just climbing on me then?" I asked raising my eyebrows questioningly with a soft smile on my face.

She avoided eye contact holding in her giggle "Noo, Well yeah but noo." She responded before letting out her soft laugh. "Pretty light aren't I?" She prided herself on this fact

I placed the pan beside her before wrapping my arms around her waist, lifting her from the counter "Yeah pretty light, how'd you do it?" I asked looking up at her.

"I can't reveal a woman secret" She winked "I'm also pretty flexible" She began to snake her leg from around my waist to her chest before pointing her toes directly upwards, her cheek touching her leg. "See"

I could see a lot more than just her flexibility, but it wasn't like me to take advantage. I kept eye contact with her.

"Impressive" I laughed softly.

She smiled gleefully, like a child whose finger-painting had just been put on the fridge, her ego was very easy to please.

"But you may want to put your leg down" I fumbled a little with the words, it was embarrassing to point it out "You're showing a little more than just your flexibility"

She looked a little confused at the statement, wondering what I had meant by that, before changing her face to one of seduction and sultry.

"No looking but touching's ok?" She said with her leg still in the air. "You sure are daring, little one" Her whole demeanour changed.

"Hey now, I told you. I was looking for muscle" I argued back trying to defend myself

She held a finger to her chin and pointed her eyes to the roof as if she was deep in thought, jokingly, before letting her mouth open a little "But little one, isn't 'that' classed as a muscle?" She giggled.

"You know what I mean" I laughed softly.

"I know, I know, I just like teasing you" She was still giggling, her leg retreated to my waist and wrapped around it like a snake, a sultry snake. "It's just so easy to do" She poked and pulled at my cheeks teasingly.

I wasn't against it, it was kind of cute to see her like this, but I had no ammo against her.

"This isn't fair" I laughed softly

"That means I'm winning" She was still playing with my cheeks "if you really wanna know, my weakness is being tickled" She winked "But I don't think you're sneaky enough to get me" She giggled again.

"I'll make sure to remember that" I winked back at her, smiling softly.

"Good, I've never told anyone before" She smiled "Think of it as a privilege" She patted my head before releasing herself from my grip, her landing was silent like leaves falling.

Looking at her now showed her true height, her forehead only just reached my chin. "Looks like you're the little one" I winked, laughing softly

She gave me a look with a raised eyebrow, the kind of look you'd give along with the words 'Yeah, right' whilst she looked me up and down "Sure, Big boy" She winked. "Maybe I'll actually see how big of a boy you are one day" She giggled.

"Mind if I borrow your shower?" She followed up her remark.

"Sure, end of the hall" I pointed to the door.

She slipped by me and walked to the door, running her hand along the wall as she passed the corner. I couldn't stop looking.

"I'll leave your shirt out here" her voice emanated from around the corner "Hanging from the handle"

"Ok, got it" I responded waiting to hear the door close. Didn't want to intrude on her privacy.

The latch of the door made the familiar clunk sound like it always did, the shirt hung freely from the handle. I took it and went back to the kitchen, hanging it over the counter, before going back to my room to find something suitable for her to wear. Unfortunately she would have to wear a pair of my boxer shorts. Luckily I found an older, smaller, pair for her to use along with a pair of old jeans.

Whilst I was in there, I picked up my clothes from the day before so I could wash them.

I went back into the kitchen and laid her change of clothes out onto the counter next to the shirt before putting my dirty clothes into the washing machine.

I should probably change too. Couldn't walk around in boxers all day.

I found a white button shirt that fit snug against my body, rolling the sleeves up to my elbows. A pair of dark grey pants with a brown belt accompanied this selection. The buckle was a simple silver square with a bolt that hinged across the centre. The dark grey pants ruffled near my ankles from the years of use out of them. The white shirt was done fully except for the top two buttons and then was tucked into the pants.

It looked pretty good.

I returned back to the main room and began making breakfast, not a pan fire, using what was not used when she attempted to make breakfast. Looked like she was trying bacon and eggs.

It's the thought that counts.

I reached down into the lower cupboards and pulled out an older pan, it was black in colour and was of decent size. The handle was a heavy duty plastic with many rough and cut marks. Good enough to make breakfast for two.

The oil was already on the counter along with the ingredients for the breakfast. A dash of oil went into the pan as I turned the heat on, it took a while for the oil to begin sizzling and that's when I laid on 4 pieces of bacon around the edge of the pan.

Next came the eggs, they were fresh as far as I knew, I cracked one into the pan and then another, the shells cracked around the centre of the egg almost perfectly except for the thumb hole which splintered off in many directions like a gunshot through glass.

The eggs ran down into the pan and joined at the centre, I made sure to split them before they fused as one egg. The bacon was sizzling on one side so I flipped them, the bottom side had a nice glistening face with a slightly tarnished look. The eggs were flipped next so that the yolk broke and folded into themselves. The yellow and white mess in the pan kept to a vaguely normal shape whilst the bacons edges curled and bubbled.

The bathroom door opened and out in a puff of steam came a pale woman wearing nought but a towel, one wrapped her head and hair.

"Smells good" She said sitting at the counter "Better than mine" She laughed.

"It's the thought that counts" I laughed back "But seriously, never cook again"

We both laughed a little before slowly dying down with only the spitting and popping of the pan. It wasn't displeasing thought, it was pretty calming honestly. Therapeutic.

"There's juice in the fridge if you want any and clothes on the counter for you to change into" I said pointing back to the clothes, neatly piled on the edge of the counter.

She looked at the clothes before spreading the pile out, the boxers caught her eye.

"You want these back afterwards?" She held the boxers up with a single finger, they hung like a flag out of wind.

"Nah, you can keep them" I laughed.

She chuckled "Well ok then" They disappeared under the counter along with her hand, she stood up and moved behind me before lifting the bottom half of her towel to reveal the tight fitting boxers cling to her hips and groin like a second skin "How do they look?" She poked her butt outwards jokingly.

I turned around and admired the sight "Pretty good" before turning back to the pan, the breakfast was almost done. I turned to the stack of plates that sat on the side next to the burners and took the top two, laying them side by side along the counter, and began sliding the food from the pan to the plates. The satisfying sound of moist breakfast slapping the plate bounced around inside my head.

She sat back down and began to dry her hair off with the towel, her head shook in every direction as she pulled and tugged with the towel roughly.

"And with that, breakfast is served" I announced, sliding a plate in front of the towelled girl who was still ravaging her head with a towel.

I placed my hand softly on hers, stopping the rushed movements, before lifting up the towel to reveal her face. Like a puppy hidden in a bed.

"Yes?" She said softly.

"Breakfast" I replied.

She slid the rest of the towel to her shoulders, sliding her damp hair back with her hand "Thankyou" She began eating the bacon and eggs on the plate, sprinkling salt and pepper across various areas as she did.

"I would have done tomatoes and mushrooms as well, but I don't have any of that with me right now" I began shovelling forkfuls of bacon scraps and egg slices into my mouth, forgetting about the company I had. The giggle gave it away.

"You hungry?" She asked, watching me in my state of ravenous eating.

I was caught with my cheeks full of food, swallowing the mass in one gulp to prepare my mouth for words. Like a hand in a glove, it was a very tight fit.

"Yeah, I didn't eat yesterday" I began recounting the events of the day in my head.

My pace slowed to match hers, though my plate held a lot less food on it. She giggled

"It's ok, you're hungry. I get it" She continued eating "Eat however makes you feel comfortable"

"Just didn't want to come off as rude" I laughed softly

She laughed at the thought "You don't gotta worry about that" She winked "But that's not what last night sounded like" She laughed, leaning back in her chair slightly.

"I already said, muscle, that's my story and that's what I'm keeping to" I laughed as I argued my point

"Suure" She exaggerated, elongated, and emphasised the single word that came from her mouth "Well you didn't find the right one either way" She winked, placing a scrap of bacon into her mouth softly.

I sighed laughing to myself from behind my hand which was rubbing my eyes. I softly pointed my fork in her direction.

"You're the one who chose to sleep naked" I said in defence

"Not gunna work honey" She laughed, also softly aiming her fork towards me "You're the one who let me" she winked again leaning forwards softly. "So uh, Not my problem"

"I did offer clothing if you remember" I sharply retorted, laughing softly.

She was stumped "Well yeah bu-"I cut her off swiftly

"Nope, I win" I winked back finishing off the food on my plate. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll let you win" I winked to her as I turned on the seat, walking to the sink with my plate.

She shrugged and finished her meal, sliding the plate towards the sink, before getting up and continuing to dry her hair. "Well thank you for the meal anyway" She muffled from behind the towel.

"No, thank you for joining me" I said over the noise of the faucet.

"Anytime" The towel fell from her head to her shoulder, like a flag from its pole. Her hair was a mess but it was dry.

She hung it from the counter stool, before removing her body towel like wrapping from a present. She examined her own body checking for cuts, burns, marks. Anything which would defile her pale complexion.

"Hey, Can you see any marks?" She questioned.

I was unaware of the naked woman standing behind me, it came as a shock when I turned around to find her stood carelessly. I couldn't look away.

"Uh, n-no" I was surprised.

She looked at me as if I were acting strange. "You ok?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, just you're, uh-"

"Naked" She responded quickly, a smile began to spread across her face. "I don't see the problem" she laughed softly before cupping her breast, softly bouncing them in her hands "They're just boobs" She showed no sign of embarrassment. "Look see for yourself" She moved towards me before grabbing my hand, palm towards her, placing my hand on her boob firmly.

"Just boob" She said again. She softly let go of my hand, leaving it pushed against her boob.

It was soft, different from her body which was like squish bricks. Soft but firm. No, her breasts were soft and supple. They had good shape, enough to fill my hand easily, and I had pretty big hands. Before I knew it I was softly massaging her boob, running my thumb around her nipple whilst my hand was softly clamped around the soft mound. It was hypnotic, and crazy. How such a small piece of the human body could easily trap anyone.

"Ahem" She cleared her throat "Its boob, but it's still my boob" She grinned softly with an eyebrow raised. Looking up at me. "Now unless you wanna take this much farther, I suggest you let go" She was still smiling, probably hoping for an advancement on the situation.

She flaunted her body like it was product for buying, I was the only person in the store at the time and the deal was looking real good. She licked her lips softly waiting for my reply.

My hand fell to my side softly, her smile looked a little less enthusiastic.

"Doesn't dinner usually come first?" I asked jokingly.

She began laughing.


End file.
